Amor del Español
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: (N/A: No puedo entrar a mi cuenta, gomene) Todo por una apuesta. Pero claro cuando se llega a extremos, el español tiene que hacer algo. ¡Ese italiano no sabe con que se mete! ¡Es el amor de un Español e igual la pasión! Si rompimos, fue mentira, ahora conocerás mi verdadero amor! Estate listo! Y ¿Ahora dudas de el amor de un español a un italiano? LEMMON. (Mi primer lemmon juzguen


_Porque a tu lado siempre estaré…_

-¿Por siempre? ¡No seas idiota! ¡El ya te dejo!-Grite eufórico.

Mis pensamientos… ¡Porque carajos tenías que llegar a...a…! ¡Te odio! Simplemente siempre te quise…

Aunque diga Te odio. Siempre te ame. Soy raro _¿Capizzi?_Sin embargo… Soy tu raro… O era…

¡¿Por qué me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba?!

Este mundo me dejo solo. Soy conocido como "El hermano de Feliciano."Hasta tú me conoces así.

¡Eres un bastardo!

Golpee el muro rompiéndolo un poco y lastimándome a tal grado que sangre. Te quería… No había querido a nadie como a ti… Y me dejaste…

Oigo a alguien entrar. Eras tú…

-¡Fusososo! ¡Lovi ya llegue!-Gritaste cerrando la puerta.

Me dirigí a ese cuarto silencioso y vacío.

-Antonio….-Murmure.

Que ingenuo soy.

Oigo a alguien más entrar.

_Eras tú…_

_La persona que me robo a Antonio…_

El mundo está en contra mío, no te puedo reclamar u odiar, ya que… Abrace mis rodillas ocultando mi rostro en ellas.

Llore.

-Antonio ¿Dónde está mi _Fratello? Vee.-_Canturreaste.

…

No te puedo odiar.

Feliciano.

Eres mi hermano…

Aprieto más mis rodillas…

La sangre de mi herida sigue en mi puño izquierdo. Derramándose, como mí jodida alma…

_Te odio… Pero te amo…_

Creo que siempre busco ser traicionado.

-A de estar arriba Feli.-Se que sonreíste… Lo sé.

Oí como subías.

Maldito país de la pasión…

-Ey! ¡Lovino!-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par. ¡No! Jamás me habías llamado por mí nombre. Sentí las lágrimas caer. Que idiota soy… ¡Maldito seas!

-Lovino!-Deja de llamarme así bastardo…

Abriste la puerta. Y me viste. Ya me había secado las lágrimas. Me miraste. No sonreíste.

-Vino Feli.-Eso fue lo único que dijiste. Te mire fríamente.

-¿Y? ¿Me tiene que importar en algo?-Pregunte secamente.

-¡No te enfríes! ¡Baja!-Eso fue lo único que dijiste para, literalmente, ir y tirarme de la cama.

Me pare. Salí de la habitación. Estaba básicamente obligado a ver a mi estúpido hermano.

Lo mire.

-¡Hola _fratello! Veee!-_Volviste a canturrear con alegría.

-Hola…-Conteste.

Mire el calendario que estaba en la entrada.

24 de Diciembre… Sentía las lágrimas caer al recordar que día me dejaste…

_17 de marzo… (Si yo nací el mismo día que Feliciano, solo que dos años antes.*_

Pero… Siempre me preguntaba ¿cómo? sería la navidad contigo. Iniciamos a salir el 14 de Febrero. Día de San Valentín. Jamás hemos vivido una navidad como novios…

Siempre me hacían las jodidas ideas de como serían. Y me sentía feliz…. ¡Era solo un estúpido niñato!

Pasaron las horas. Comimos con Feliciano y todo. Solo me quede allí, mirando mi comida y escuchando a ustedes hablar.

Luego lo acompañaste a la puerta. Me quede sin comer. No tenía hambre. Y entonces, sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-No comiste nada…. Es extraño en ti.-Mencionaste.

Sentí mi corazón romperse.

-Sí,… Me voy.-Me pare listo para irme y recordé.

Me gire para verte y entonces te mire sin animó alguno.

-Me voy mañana. Tengo que decirte gracias por todo.-Saque de mi bolsillo un regalo pequeño. Camine hacia ti de nuevo y te lo entregue, te volví a mirar.-Feli-¡Feliz navidad!-Grite y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto.

Tú te quedaste allí…

NORMAL POV.

-¿T-te… vas?-Antonio se sentía decaído, demasiado.

Su tonta apuesta había ido muy lejos, esta vez Francis se pasó, Feliciano sabía de la apuesta. Y seguía saliendo con Ludwig. Pero el que no debía saber era Lovino.

-Iré a hablar con Francis.-Dijo y salió de la casa.

Llegando a casa del francés tocó desesperado, tardo en atender y cuando abrió el entro sin invitación alguna.

-¡Renuncio!

-¿Renuncias?-El francés lo miro confuso.

-¡No puedo con la apuesta! ¡Yo pierdo!-Gritaba el español.

Entre gritos y confusiones el francés se daba cuenta de lo que hablaba poco a poco.

-¿Qué ha pasado, _Mon amour…?-_Haya entraba la faceta de Francis-consolador.

-¡La apuesta, Feliciano, Lovino, idas, todo pasa!-Gritaba eufórico.

-¿Quieres dejarlo?-Pregunto por fin.

-¡SE ROMPE!-Grito sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Se lo diré a Gilbert, pero con esto yo gano, aunque estabas muy cerca de ganar.-Dijo el chico haciendo una pausa.- _Un jour vous manque (Un día te faltaba).-_

-No puedo. Un día puede matarme.-Dijo el castaño dramáticamente.

Luego de explicaciones y todo lo demás el español volvió a su casa, encontrando en la entrada las maletas del italiano.

El chico castaño se apresuro a ir a la habitación del menor rápidamente.

-¡LOVINO!-Grito a todo lo que le dio su voz.

-¡¿Qué quieres bastardo?!-Del cuarto salió un somnoliento italiano.-Ya de todos modos me iré mañana, a partir de ese día hazle lo que quieras a mi hermano.-Dijo el chico molesto.

El oji verde enojado por ese comentario agarro al italiano por la mano y se lo llevo a rastras hacia su habitación.

Apenas llegaron lo tiro a la cama del mayor y este se puso encima de él en cuatro patas.

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?!-Hubiera dicho más pero el español lo cayó con un beso.

Poco a poco los insultos del italiano disminuían y eran sustituidos por gemidos y jadeos, el español entendiendo que el menor ya había dejado de patalear, literalmente, agarro las manos del menor con su propia mano y las puso encima de su cabeza.

El italiano apunto de protestar fue besado de nuevo por el español, la temperatura subía mientras más danzaban las lenguas de estos dos, una danza única, llena de pasión y toques de cariño.

Se necesitaban.

_Lo necesitabas._

_Ambos se necesitaban…_

Lo sabían de ante mano, pero no lo dirían nunca, bueno tal vez uno sí…

-¡Lovi, grita mi nombre!-Grito jadeando el mayor.

El menor lo miro sonrojado y con gotas de sudor en su cara con pocas lágrimas en los ojos debido al placer que sentía.

-¡Ny…!-Gimió al sentir la mano del otro en su miembro.- ¡Ar-argth! ¡A-…Anto…Nyah! Antonio!-Gritaba entre jadeos.

El mayor se excitaba cada vez más a la mención de su nombre, le quito la camisa al menor besando su cuello y dejando marcas moradas, fue bajando hasta toparse con un botoncito rosadito, lo chupaba y mordía poniéndolo erecto. Cuando termino su trabajo en los pezones del menor bajo hasta el ombligo y de allí hasta el miembro del otro, que por cierto ya estaba igual erecto.

-Parece que ya tenemos un problema ¡Fusososo!-Dijo el español.

-¡Cállate bastar… Chigiiiii!-Grito tan alto que se escucho lejos. Muy lejos.

El español había apretado su rulito que sobresalía de su fleco. El italiano con los brazos pasados hacía el cuello del mayor y una mano en su cabello, estrujándolo.

Mientras el español trabajaba en la erección que tenía el menor al igual que él, rozaba su entrada haciendo gemir al menor, eso le inquietaba y lo erizaba.

-¡Ya métela idiota!-Escucho el grito de su amante.

El asintió dudoso. Pero sin nervios se quito sus prendas y las del italiano metiendo un dedo y moviéndolo dentro del chico haciéndolo jadear y gemir más alto, metió otro y los movía a la par. Luego metió otro. Después de minutos los saco e introdujo su miembro lentamente.

-¡Gy…! ¡Gya…! ¡Arh… No..No te muevas!-Gemía el menor.

-N..No lo puedo evitar!-Dijo el otro cerrando un ojo y sonriendo.

El calor de ambos cuerpos ahora se mezclaba y sentían un placer enorme por dentro. El español se movía más rápido y el italiano iba a la par.

-¡I-Idiota me vo-voy a correr!-Grito el menor.

-Y-yo igual, Lovi…-Jadeo el chico.

Ambos se corrieron. El español dentro del chico y el menor en el vientre de ambos. El español salió latamente de el, sin dañarlo, y se tiro a lado del castaño menor.

-Creo que esto significa que volvimos.-Sonrió.

-No he dicho nada de eso. Tú te me tiraste!-Grito el otro.

-AHH!-Abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa.- ¡No es justo, lo fisfrutaste!-Grito haciendo puchero.

-¡Grr!-Gruño.

Ambos no pudieron pelear más ya que después cayeron rendidos al sueño.

¿Ahora dudas de una pareja Española-Italiana?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Hiker: ¡TERMINE!

Roy: Por fin!

Hiker: Callaos! T.T!

Flik-Lesgusto?


End file.
